Leap and Bounds
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Naruto gets upset when he's told he can't play with the big cats. SasuNaru


**Title: Leap and Bounds**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** Felines, Dominance Displays, Friendship, Submission, Male/Male, Implied Mpreg, Male Relationships.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read.

 **Summary:** Naruto gets upset when he's told he can't play with the big cats.

 **A/N:** This story begins the Seven Stories in Seven Days challenge that I have given myself. It'll run from today the 18th till the 24th. Tune in everyday for a new story and unless specified they will all be unrelated.

* * *

Naruto watched quietly and silently from the tree branch he was perched low on. He was waiting. His time was coming. He watched, a huge grin on his face, as Sasuke and his gang kicked the ball back and forth.

Once again he was at the Uchiha manor and Sasuke and his 'big cat cronies' he didn't know what cronies meant but Itachi had called them that so he would use it too.

He was thirteen now!

His maturity had come and gone and now he was a full-fledged omega. And he could _finally_ play with the big cats!

His tail flicked back and forth as he waited with baited breath. He was so close to snickering. Sasuke and his dumbass friends wouldn't know what hit them.

Closer… closer… there!

The three alphas kicking the ball around came just under his tree and he pounced! Neji shrieked as Naruto bumped into him on his way down and he cackled. They were so shocked! Big cats or not, Naruto got them good! He was just as good as they were. His ears perked forward and his tail wiping fiercely behind him he snatched the ball up and took off. Hollering as he ran across the plush grass.

"Kiba I got it! I got it!" Up in their tree house way across the lawns Kiba was hanging out of a window with a quiet Gaara peeking out from behind him. Kiba yelled out to him jumping up and down half way out the window.

"Bring it home Naruto!" Kiba bellowed waving his hands wildly. Naruto was cackling with glee. Once he got the ball in the treehouse it would be theirs. The big cat alphas weren't allowed up there! He'd have won!

"Naruto!" Gaara's alarmed cry had him faltering for a minute. A minute that proved detrimental. Sasuke smacked into him from behind and sent the ball flying out of his grip and sent him and Sasuke tumbling in the grass. He felt the nick of sharp claws as they rolled on the ground, Sasuke grappling to get a good hold on him, but Naruto was smaller and way more agile.

He kept twisting and thrashing just out of Sasuke's reach. Sasuke was hissing and snarling at him. His friends calling out to him warning him not to hurt an omega but there was just something… just something about Naruto himself that set Sasuke on pins and needles. Like something under his skin. He felt it instinctively that he needed to catch Naruto. He just had to.

Naruto spotted the ball and just as he found his footing he set off for it. He barely made it two steps towards his safe haven before his face was shoved in the dirt and a heavy weight settled on his back. He howled. His bones uncomfortably positioned from Sasuke pinning him down and his own fear of getting bitten or clawed kept him from keeping still like he was supposed to do when a bigger cat caught hold of him.

Sasuke had him. And for some urgent reason he couldn't let the little one go. He wanted him to stop trying to get away, but no matter how he pressed down on Naruto's shoulders and sat on his back the little runt wouldn't keep still. So Sasuke bit him. Just on the back of neck where that extra bit of skin was and miraculously Naruto went still. Sasuke felt triumphant for all of 20 seconds…

And then Naruto started to cry.

And then his brother was there grabbing the back of his own neck so he went limp and let a weeping teary eyed Naruto go. And when Itachi leveled him with a stern look he stared just past him at his father approaching and with dread, behind him, was his mother.

* * *

He didn't know what he was feeling. He should be feeling sorry for making Naruto cry but he brought this on himself and Sasuke was just trying to teach him a lesson. So why was he the one being lectured?

"You absolutely do not force yourself on omegas Sasuke!" His mother was on a roll now, she'd been at it for the past half hour, Naruto had long been taken home by his omega father Iruka, but she was still at it, "I've told you over and over and over again to leave Naruto be! You were such good childhood friends! You should be more protective of him! Not forcing him down on the ground _because he stole your ball!_ " Sasuke rolled his eyes discreetly. His mother just had a thing for omegas. Naruto was favored over everything. He never got into trouble for anything.

Stupid baby omega.

It was so unfair.

Why was he getting all this favoritism just 'cause he was so puny and weak? And Sasuke was protective of him… when it came to other alphas giving him trouble. But Sasuke wasn't another alpha he was still Naruto's friend.

"Fine." He snapped. He felt angry. He wanted to apologize to Naruto but he also didn't want to. He felt a heat low in his belly and growled. "I'll call him and say sorry. Ok?"

"Don't take that tone with your mother." His father chastised, but right now he just wanted to talk to Naruto and put this all behind them.

It was not put behind them.

In fact, over the phone Naruto was such a cheeky bastard, teasing him cause he got in so much trouble that he'd gotten so upset and he flung his phone across the room and shattered the stupid thing. The bubbling heat in the pit of his stomach didn't get any better. Instead he just felt ugh! He wanted to hit something!

So he went to provoke his older brother. It felt good to attack something that wouldn't break or cry. Honestly! "Naruto is such a fucking child!" he slapped his hand over his mouth and wiped around to see if his parents had heard him cuss. Seeing no one there he breathed a sigh of relief only to see Itachi looking at him with a raised brow and staring evenly at him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No!" he lounged a clawed hand at his brother's neck. One Itachi easily sidestepped and grabbing Sasuke's wrist he slammed him into the ground. The young alpha wheezed, lights dancing in front of his face. His brother certainly didn't pull any punches.

"Now, what's bothering you? You should have known better than to attack Naruto. Omegas are fragile."

"No they're not!" Sasuke growled. "You all keep saying that! But they're not. Naruto isn't…" thinking about the small cat had Sasuke's blood bubbling all over again, he was remembering how it felt to have Naruto go limp beneath him and he couldn't place it but he wanted to do it again. He was an alpha. Naruto should be submissive! Not challenging him and stealing his shit!

He jerked his head back when he saw Itachi lean close to him and sniff him. Sasuke's rant faltered for a minute before it gained steam again.

"He always takes my stuff. And I can't do anything to him 'cause you and mom are always there!"

"And what do you want to do to him?" Something about the way Itachi said the question had him stopping to think.

"He should be below me," his purred at the thought, his sleek black tail flicking interestedly behind and his ears flicking back and forth. "Like today in the grass."

"And then?" He was startled out of his memory of Naruto on the ground.

"What?"

"When he's beneath you, like today, then what?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then shrugged, he got up and brushed himself off, "then nothing," he finally replied. "That's where he should be." And with a hum he was heading back into the house unaware of the pair of coal black eyes that watched his retreating back.

* * *

To Sasuke's utter fucking dismay he wasn't allowed to see Naruto anymore and Naruto wasn't allowed over at the Uchiha manor. _For safety reasons_ everyone had said but Sasuke called bullshit on that. They just didn't want Sasuke and Naruto play together anymore.

He dragged his nails across the bark of a tree and scowled at it. He wanted Naruto. Not for any particular reason but he just wanted him. Since he'd destroyed his cellphone he had to use the landline in the library and those doors couldn't be locked so he didn't even have any privacy to tell Naruto how much their predicament sucked.

They talked every day.

Every day turned into every week and further into every month.

Two months since he'd seen the stupid baby Naruto and he was just about ready to beg his parents to let them hang out. He was forgetting what Naruto smelt like and his fourteen year old mind was delving into a spiral of 'what if he forgot Naruto's scent completely. Would Naruto forget him'?

Worry replacing the fire in his stomach and he gave in at dinner one afternoon. "I would like to meet with Naruto please." He started as the dinner started. The whole family was there i.e. his mother, father, elder brother and his elder brother's friend.

"No." His father replied just as he started eating but Sasuke was prepared for that.

"Father, I know that I messed up the last time Naruto was here, but please, if I could just see him one more time before he goes off to school." Alphas and omegas didn't learn together during their first years of maturity. Omegas were too much of a distraction. With all their unique scents and softness and sweetness and honestly there would be so much scenting going on no one would learn anything.

"No..." he father said, slower this time, "eat your food while it's hot." He wanted to obey his alpha. He really did. But he couldn't. He wasn't hungry. He wanted to see Naruto.

"Father, Mother, please, is there some way I can redeem myself? When he leaves I won't see him for years. My phone is broken and he doesn't have a laptop so we can't Skype please just a few-"

"You're in a rut brother." Itachi said finally. Sasuke cocked his head to the side his ears twisted forward in his brother's direction.

"Huh?" was his intelligent remark.

"The need for Naruto, it's your rut. He's who you want to mate with." Sasuke choked on air, a hot flush dusting his cheeks pink.

"No!" he denied. He'd only indulged in fantasies like that in the dark privacy of his bedroom. No way in hell was he going to admit that here at the dinner table.

"You said so yourself. You want him beneath you, yes?" Fuck. He knew Itachi asked that question weird. He shouldn't have answered!

"It'd be best if you let him be. I'm not ready to be a grandparent." Fugaku grumbled before turning his attention back to his food.

Well now that his dirty little secret was out there was no way anyone was going to let him near Naruto with a 10 foot pole. But he couldn't wait 3 years until he saw the blonde again. He'd just… have to meet with him himself.

Elsewhere a pouting Naruto was sulking in his room after being denied for the thousandth time to be let outside by his father. Oh well. When since has he ever listened to what he was told? He grinned as he waited patiently for the door to his parents' bedroom to shut and for the latch to click locked before he was slipping on a warm jacket and sunk his feet into his favorite shoes and slunk through the window. 'To Sasuke's house we go,' he thought giggling to himself as he kept to the dark and the bushes.

Back in the Uchiha manor Sasuke had just freshened up and combed and styled his hair and worn the most scent neutral clothes he could find before donning a pair of comfortable sandals and slipping into a hoodie as he headed to the window. He'd just slid it open when he saw a flash of blonde head run past under his window.

"Naruto!" he half yelled half whispered. Naruto stumbled to a noisy stop, skidding on the dirt and kicking up stones against flower pots and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You idiot! Be quiet!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto called back grinning sheepishly. He stared up at the alpha and then gave a sweet smile that set that fire in the pit of Sasuke's gut aflame yet again. _Oh that's right. The rut._

"What're you doing here moron…?" he drawled. Seeing Naruto and realizing why he felt the way he did, was making him rethink leaving… even though technically… Naruto was the one who came to see him.

"Where ya headed?"

"Touché," Sasuke shrugged.

"Help me up crony."

Sasuke lifted a sleek brow at that, his tail twitching behind him. "I bet you don't know what that word means," Sasuke smirked when Naruto's blush answered for him. Sasuke lowered a bit of sheet out the window and at a running start Naruto scaled half of the wall before grabbing on the sheet and let Sasuke pull him the rest of the way up.

Naruto's feet barely it onto the carpeted ground before he was launching himself at Sasuke. Sasuke easily ducked.

"Dumbass, don't just attack an alpha. I have something to tell you."

"You're in rut and you want to mount me."

"I-" Sasuke was shocked silent. "What?"

"My dad told me. About why you know, in the grass when I stole your ball." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Sorry. Just wanted to play with the big cats…"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. Sasuke hadn't let him and his omega friends play with them because they'd been expected to always let them win and Sasuke just wanted to kick a ball around without the responsibilities of an alpha rearing their head outside of his alpha training. "I shouldn't have run you and your friends off. I'm sorry. They wouldn't be shipping you off to such a far omega school if I hadn't-" he felt ashamed of himself now that he looked back at it.

Naruto laughed him off. "It's okay. I'll be back in 3 years!"

'Three years is too long dumbass,' Sasuke thought. He didn't voice it though. Iruka's utmost concern was for Naruto and his safety and if being away from Sasuke was the best route then he was going to separate the two teens.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sasuke looked down at himself then shrugged. Naruto was already here, "Wanna cuddle?"

"Yes." Sasuke had no fucking hesitation. Naruto flushed though, he'd probably been joking, but Sasuke missed him so much that he _would not_ let this opportunity pass. Unbuttoning his neatly pressed shirt he shrugged it off and tossed it away followed swiftly by his sandals and then his pants. "Strip."

Naruto's flush darkened as he stared at Sasuke's smooth milky white chest. "W-what?" he stuttered. Sasuke stepped up to him and wrapped him up in his arms burying his face into his neck. Fuck! Naruto smelt so good. Like a fruit he couldn't name. Sweet and ripe and he wanted him _all to himself_.

"We won't do anything but cuddle. Not like what I did back then."

Naruto relaxed slightly in his hold. "If you push me down I'm leaving." He said tersely. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I won't push you down and I won't hold you down. I won't force you at all. So strip." Sasuke stepped back just enough so that Naruto could slowly peel his clothes off and set them neatly on a chair in the corner. Sasuke wanted to yank his clothes off. He was taking so fucking long. With each neat fold and placement of another piece of garment Sasuke was getting extremely agitated. His tail jerked behind him as he waited. He didn't want Naruto to run off so he was biding his time.

Pupils contracted and eyes trained on every inch of Naruto's flesh he waited eagerly for Naruto to slowly climb into his bed. Sasuke followed him shortly after Naruto settled in and wrapped him up in his arms from behind. Naruto's underwear clad ass pressing up against the front of Sasuke's own boxers. Naruto's tail wacked him. "Not like this!" he hissed twisting in Sasuke's arms.

But Sasuke was already so fucking comfortable. Sure the fire in his stomach was bubbling out of control but fuck it. Fuck it all if he could have Naruto.

 _Who fucking bit him!_

"Naruto what the fuck!" he hissed yanking his arms away. He glared virtual daggers at the blonde who was hissing at him, his nails digging into the bed, his back arched and tail poofed up behind him.

"You said you wouldn't force me! You're making me feel funny!" Naruto's voice was rising and Sasuke was starting to panic.

"Shh! Keep it down! I wasn't trying to force you! What does it matter how we lay down?"

Naruto's tail drooped for only a minute before it was puffing back up. "Not. Like. That." He ground out.

"Fine!" Sasuke held up his hands trying to placate the irate blonde. "Alright! Damn… we'll do it your way…" Naruto relaxed a little at that. He propped some pillows behind him and lay down first, "so come here," he beckoned with his arms open. Naruto crawled over to him slow and steady before he laid down and curled into Sasuke's side. His head resting on Sasuke's chest.

This wasn't how he wanted the blonde but if that's what he could get, he'd take it. For now at least.

The cuddling was nice. It was calming to him in a weird sort of itch under my skin sort of way. Sasuke couldn't quite explain it but it helped him. Kinda. A little bit. It helped! He was certain of that.

Holding Naruto in his arms all night was nice. The best night of his life.

Waking up to the shrill scream of his mother in the morning was horrible. The worst morning of his life.

There was yelling and yowling and screaming and a little crying. Sasuke wasn't sure who cried over all the commotion but he was in the deepest shit he'd ever been in his meek fourteen years of his life. Naruto though, had it a little worse, they had him do a penetration test. To see if Sasuke had mated with him cause just saying 'No we didn't mate!' convinced no one.

After the test proved that they weren't lying, Iruka scooped Naruto up and then they were on the next flight to Naruto's fancy new boarding school and Sasuke was grounded for the rest of his life.

* * *

The rest of his life turned out to be 3 months and lots of chores, which wasn't terrible since Naruto leaving put him a serious state of grumpy and he didn't want to meet with any of his friends anyways.

When his punishment was finally over he remained as he was. Quiet and sulking. But at least things got a little brighter when he was allowed his weekend chat sessions on the phone with Naruto. They talked about everything and anything for hours and Sasuke wouldn't admit it but it helped him thought the years of missing Naruto.

When Naruto finally did come back he was beautiful.

Not like, _oh he's grown up to be such a handsome young man, he's a little on the short side but such a lovely omega,_ like his mom was gushing while Naruto politely smiled and gave his family gifts from abroad and laughed sweetly when they complimented how shiny his hair was or how well behaved he was now compared to before he left.

 _ **No!**_

Naruto was fucking gorgeous. Like a motherfucking swan that emerged from the ugly duckling shit like what happened while he was overseas? He had toned muscles, was wearing a tasteful orange shirt and tight as fuck jeans and his hair was a spiky halo around his gorgeous head and amazing fucking smile. Did puberty blow up in Naruto's face or…?

Sasuke was honestly just so stunned at Naruto's growth that since Naruto came to his house all he's been doing is staring and grunting. Like a caveman. Honestly he was at such a loss for words. So when the time came for Naruto to leave they hugged and he _patted him on the back_ and groaned loud and tiredly when he was gone. He'd been so excited to hear that the blonde was coming back and when he did come back Sasuke couldn't even say hi to him properly.

Sasuke wanted to throw himself out of his window but not land on his feet.

He staggered up to his bedroom and locked and bolted his door so he could focus on his homework and push the thoughts of what a babe Naruto had become out of his mind. He was _not_ expecting to see an omega lying down on his bed casually reading his textbook. "Naruto?!" he hissed, glancing over at his window to see it open and swaying gently with the breeze blowing outside.

Naruto lowered the book and closed it with a thud. "That is the heaviest textbook I have ever seen…" he muttered, "my head hurts just looking at the pictures…"

"What are you doing here!?" he wanted to shove Naruto back out the window but instead when he got close to the bed and smelt that fruity smell that was uniquely Naruto he was wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. "I missed you." He mumbled.

Naruto's purrs vibrated in his chest and sent thrills down his spine. Oh yes. He'd missed this fire that Naruto roused him in. Fire that now traveled a little lower than the pits of his stomach and he found himself pulling away from a grinning blonde to hold him at arm's length and glare at him. "What?" He snarled feeling defensive. He normally had total control over his body but he wasn't a kid anymore and neither was Naruto. They were mature felines of breeding age and Naruto was fucking hot.

"You wanna mate me don't you," Naruto sing songed and Sasuke caught himself before he rolled his eyes. Naruto was never one to be subtle, so it didn't make sense for Sasuke to beat around the bush.

"I do…" he mumbled, his cheeks heating up. "I didn't expect you to come back looking like a bombshell."

Naruto tossed his head back and laughed out loud. The sweet sound filling up Sasuke's room and he couldn't even be bothered to tell the blonde to shush.

"You don't look too bad either alpha," Naruto purred running a hand down Sasuke's chest. The air felt hot and tense and after a few moments of just staring into each other's eyes Sasuke made the first move. He teeth clinked on Naruto's as he surged down to capture the blonde's lip in a kiss he'd only dreamt about.

Just like his dreams Naruto's lips were soft and his mouth was as sweet as grapes. Sasuke ran his hand up under Naruto's shirt, feeling the hardness of his skin that wasn't there before when they'd cuddled all those years ago. Sure he was still soft but he had lots of lean toned muscles hidden away.

The kiss was searing and the need for skin to skin contact was unbearable. Their clothes came off next and after that Naruto was scooting up on the bed and pulling Sasuke along with him by the back of his neck. "Naruto," He muttered his tail flicking behind him as he kissed a slow leisurely line from Naruto's neck down to his belly button. Sasuke dipped his tongue in it before he dragged a line down to the waist band of Naruto's obstructive jeans.

"Take em off. Take em off Sasuke," Naruto moaned writhing under him. He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled them off swiftly and just as quickly he got rid of his own slacks and shoes. They took their time running their hands over each other's bodies. Just feeling and touching. Sharing in the joint heat they were both emitting. Naruto moaned under him, twisted them until Sasuke finally let him roll them over.

Sasuke was nervous, their breaths mingled in the dark of his room and when he got the OK from Naruto he ran his fingertips over Naruto's most sensitive place. He nibbled on Naruto's furry ears to keep him distracted and purring as his fingers plunged into Naruto's wet heat. It felt so good. Naruto's moan was music to his ears.

He thought it couldn't get any better but when he sank his cock into Naruto's tightness the world exploded in an array of colors. Their harsh panting filled the air as Naruto muffled his cries in Sasuke's flesh, biting down and breaking the skin. Naruto painted his stomach white when he came, and he painted Naruto's insides with his come. The light from the half-moon illuminated Naruto glistening skin as he bounced up and down, Sasuke's blood draining from the side of his mouth a stark red to Naruto's shiny glowing skin.

Sasuke had thought he was beautiful before but swept up in the throes of passion he looked even better than before. Sasuke stroked his hips as the came down from their high and cuddled together on the bed. He memorized every bit of Naruto's skin, the rise and fall of his chest, the curves of his body and locked them in his memory. He was the only one to see this. Naruto hadn't brought him a gift from abroad but this was better than any tangible thing he could've received.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! It turned out longer than I thought it would but it came out pretty good and long for a one shot! Reviews are greatly appreciated and tune in tomorrow for Story Two of the Seven Stories in Seven Days Self Challenge! -That's a mouthful! Try saying that five times fast ;)-


End file.
